Mi primer día en Hogwarts
by adrylizz
Summary: Nada mejor para que dos almas alivien sus heridas que la confrontación. Draco y Hermione quedan atrapados en una cueva, cuya magia nadie comprende y nadie sabe que están ahí. Para salir y no quedar atrapados para toda la eternidad, tendrán que reconocer sus sentimientos que hasta hoy se negaban a reconocer. Negar su amor significa la muerte.


Los personajes de esta historia y algunos de los lugares a los que hago referencia pertenecen a **Joanne Rowling** , yo solo los he tomado prestados para dar vida a una historia que rondaba por mi cabeza.

Este Oneshot participa en el concurso "Mi Primer Día en Hogwarts" Del Grupo Potterfics en Facebook

No insistas que te deje o que deje de seguirte; porque adonde tú vayas, iré yo, y donde tú mores, moraré. Tu pueblo será mi pueblo, y tu Dios mi Dios.

Rut 1:16

MI PRIMER DÍA EN HOGWARTS

Iba caminando por el pasillo frio de Hogwarts hacia mi despacho. Aún no estaba completamente ordenado y menos con los recientes acontecimientos, en ese momento creía que lo mejor sería comenzar a empacar, estaba segura que mañana mismo terminaría mi trabajo en ese lugar.

Estaba agotada, entré al lago negro en busca de esos chicos pero nada. Quise permanecer y ayudar más en la brigada, pero la profesora McGonagall me persuadió. Me sentía culpable por los hechos, es por ello que todos habían tomado un descanso menos yo. Tenía que hallarlos, me dejé convencer porque realmente reconocí que estaba muy cansada y en ese estado sería más lastre una ayuda.

Entré en mi despacho y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas apoyándome sobre ella. Cerré los ojos, recuerdo haber inhalado profundamente antes de abrirlos, eso fue bueno pues perdí todo el aliento cuando los vi apuntándome con su varita y desarmándome de inmediato. Soy mejor maga que los dos juntos, pero la sorpresa me impidió reaccionar de inmediato.

Los estudié. No estaban normales, algo pasó y necesitaba saberlo, no sólo su apariencia era extraña, su mirada y la expresión corporal el uno con el otro estaba completamente diferente a la de esa mañana.

—Hadria —comenzó el chico con voz temblorosa — tienes que ayudarnos… eres la única que…

—¿Dónde demonios estaban? —Pregunté furiosa — ¿saben cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándolos por todo el…?

—Por favor profesora —me interrumpió la chica —escuche antes de juzgarnos… Por favor —agregó al ver mi ira.

Sabía que mi deber era ir inmediatamente con la profesora McGonagall ya que el director no se encontraba, pero la historia o lo que tuvieran que contar este par, definitivamente era de mi incumbencia.

Caminé hasta mi cama y me senté en ella. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas, restregué mi rostro varias veces, después de algunos segundos que para mí fueron insuficientes, pero seguro que para ellos significaron una eternidad, levante la cabeza y los encontré frente a mi cama sentados en el piso, Draco apoyado en la pared la abrazaba por la espalda, depositaba besos sobre su coronilla al tiempo que acariciaba su pelo, ella recibía las caricias apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Me puse de pie y di algunas vueltas por la habitación.

—¡Maldita sea! deja de hacer eso, me vas a marear —.Se quejó el mocoso malcriado —Antes de que me juzgues…

—No voy a juzgarte —le advertí —¿Quiero saber qué demonios ocurrió?

Hubo un silencio sólo interrumpido por el sollozo de la chica.

—Desaparecen como si nada, sin dejar rastro —comencé furiosa —todo el día estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes, ¡yo maldita sea! ¡Me moría de remordimiento!

—Es evidente que estabas más preocupada por ti que por nosotros ¿no? ¡Estamos bien! ¡Gracias! —Draco escupió con ironía.

—Draco… por favor —suplicó Granger.

—Es evidente que están bien, por eso me salté ese pequeño detalle, —si él conoce la ironía, le demostraría de quien aprendió —están con vida, están completos, no tienen heridas, en general diría que están en prefectas condiciones físicas...

Otro silencio, me estaba cansando de los silencios.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estaban? —me senté en la cama frente a ellos. Intercambiaron miradas de amor en la más pura connotación de la palabra. Jamás había visto a Draco con ese brillo en los ojos, a esa chica no la conocía hasta esta mañana, pero si tengo que encarnar el amor, seguro habría sido en esa imagen, en ese momento y en esas dos personas.

—¡Me van a volver loca! explíquenme que pasó. ¡Draco! Me moría de miedo pensé que… —dudé en seguir hablando. —habían venido por ti.

—Los Mortífagos, dilo Hadria —me encaró ese insubordinado mocoso—. Pensante que habían venido por mí y la habían matado a ella. —Moví los ojos de Draco a Granger —lo sabe —informó—y eso sucederá si no nos ayudas.

—¿Ayudarlos? — Parpadeé varias veces — ¿A qué?

Se miraron de nuevo, Granger abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

—Siéntate —me invitó Draco.

—¿Qué paso? —comencé sin preámbulos. —y les advierto que tiene que ser algo bueno, muy bueno para que no los expulsen por esta canallada.

—¿Canallada dijiste? La culpa es tuya—comenzó Draco tratando de intimidar con su característico tono de superioridad.

—Escucha bien Draco, aquí las reglas las pongo yo si quieren que les ayude, ¿a qué?, no tengo idea. Pero por lo que veo, necesitan más de mí que yo de ustedes. Así que tú jovencito malcriado te vas a sentar y vas a comenzar por el principio —Draco quiso replicar pero Granger lo contuvo, no pude evitar sorprenderme del tremendo poder que tenía esta chica sobre él, simplemente era inverosímil.

—Hasta esta mañana si mal no recuerdo, se estaban matando el uno al otro, insultándose y…. ahora están aquí, en mi despacho, de la mano y llorando. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Sabemos lo que paso ¿sí? —dijo Draco exasperado.

Al ver que no había respuesta por parte de ellos, me encaminé a la salida. —bien, tal vez a McGonagall si le respondan.

—¡No! deténgase por favor. Si… le vamos a contar todo, solo que…

—Necesitamos que tomes esto —terminó Draco mientras me pasaba una pequeña botella con una poción de _signa labiis_ , recorrí mi despacho con la mirada, ese par no perdió el tiempo y prepararon la poción mientras estaba fuera. Fue increíble lo admito, no es fácil de hacer, pero ellos lo hicieron en tiempo record y por su color y espesura, aseguré desde ese momento que era perfecta.

—¿Por qué querría yo tomar eso?

—Porque si no lo haces jamás sabrás que sucedió.

—Es importante —intervino la chica.

—Les doy mi palabra de no decir nada de lo que me cuenten —aseguré.

—Profesora, no es suficiente —Me encaró Granger —es por su bien y el nuestro —buscó ayuda en los ojos de Draco, este se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—¡Por favor Hadria! Nunca te he pedido nada, esto es importante, necesitamos tu ayuda, pero no puedes saber todo así como así, necesitamos una garantía.

Si Draco me estaba suplicando, era porque de verdad no había otra salida, no me agradaba la idea de enterarme de algo y sellar para siempre mis labios con respecto a su confesión.

—¿Tiene que ver con los Mortífagos?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Y por qué no puedo hablar de esto con nadie?

—Por su seguridad profesora —Enfatizo la castaña.

—Cuando lo veas, sabrás que no estamos exagerando. Esto pondría en peligro no sólo a nosotros, también a ti, a todo Hogwarts y a nuestras familias, ¡Todo Hadria! ¡Todo!

Lo pensé por un rato. Estaba preocupada por Draco y mi hermana, por todo Slytherin en realidad, así que con la imagen en de mi hermana bebí la poción mientras ambos soltaron un suspiro contenido.

—Bien ya lo hice, ahora explíquense. —me senté sobre el sofá.

—Bueno, —comenzó Granger. — en realidad es muy complicado de explicar así que…

—Le dije de tu don. —concluyó Draco.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Que? —me incorporé.

—No se lo dirá a nadie. Y menos cuando terminemos —Draco bajo la cabeza y Granger hizo lo propio. —Tendrás que entrar en nuestras cabezas. Es la mejor forma de que te enteres de absolutamente todo.

—¿Están de acuerdo? —pregunté. Intercambiaron miradas y asintieron decididos.

—Bien ¿ya te explico Draco de que se trata?

—Sí, básicamente, y es…

—Después Hermione — le dijo con dulzura.

Me tomé unos minutos para analizarlo y me encontré con los ojos grises de Draco. Conocía a ese niño de toda su vida, así que leí en ellos que si accedía a su petición, encontraría lo que vine a buscar, aun cuando no pudiera decírselo a nadie. Entendido eso, acepté.

—Siéntense, estarán más cómodos —tome una silla y la coloque frente a ellos — ¿saben lo que tienen que hacer? ¿Verdad?

—Poner la mente en blanco, pensar en lo que le queremos mostrar —me sorprendió la cabeza de escoba, así que Draco le había contado todo.

—Así es, veo que ya lo tienes. —Draco se recostó subiendo una pierna en el sillón y la otra la apoyó sobre el piso, Granger se colocó entre sus piernas y se recostó de lado sobre el cuerpo de él quedando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, permitiéndole a Draco recostar su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Están listos? —Con los ojos cerrados, ambos asintieron — _sapientia ambulate._

Mi don me permite estar dentro de los recuerdos de las personas de manera corpórea aun que ellos no me puedan ver.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el borde del bosque prohibido, me vi caminando de regreso al castillo, observé mi figura entrar al mismo mientras dejaba a Draco y Granger a cargo del guardabosques, avanzamos varios metros, hasta que el semigigante habló.

—¿Qué hicieron para merecer esto? ¿Eh? —inquirió el Hagrid.

—¿Qué te importa? —soltó Draco con su habitual mueca de desprecio.

—En realidad, le preguntaba a Hermione, chico.

—Como sea —el guardabosques rodó los ojos.

—Nos castigaron Hagrid.

—De él lo creo, pero ¿Tú? —miró a la chica que trataba de caminar a su lado.

Ella no respondió, al parecer estaba apenada. Caminaron en silencio por largo tiempo.

De pronto un trueno ensordecedor surcó el cielo, Hagrid les dirigió algunas palabras pero no entendí, para mí, era como si solo moviera los labios, y creo que para ellos igual por sus expresiones de confusión.

Quise seguir a Hagrid pero no puedo separarme de las personas en cuyos pensamientos estoy caminando.

Los chicos permanecieron parados un largo rato mirando en dirección donde desapareció su profesor, de pronto una estampida de unicornios salió por la misma dirección y yéndoseles encima los hizo caer tras unos arbustos. Sin saber cómo, de pronto estaba en una cueva, seguro que ellos perdieron el conocimiento por eso no vi más. Cuando todo se aclaró estudié la cueva pero hasta hoy no tengo idea que lugar era ese.

Era un lugar amplio de unos 10 metros yo cálculo, de los cuales 5 estaban cubiertos por agua. Parecía un largo de agua verde y oscura.

—¿Que mierda pasó? —dijo Draco al tiempo que daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida. Mas al estar frente a ella, no pudo atravesar, parecía como si una pared invisible se lo impidiera.

—Malfoy —exclamó la chica en un susurro.

—¡Bombarda! —Intento Dracó, sin éxito — ¡Bombarda maximus! —No funcionó— ¡Confringo! —esta vez el hechizo reboto y los hizo caer al suelo.

—Malfoy —lo llamó un poco mas alto.

—¡Defodio! —Draco se incorporó inmediatamente y continúo.

—¡Malfoy! —grito.

—¡Deprimo!

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Granger. Su voz hizo eco por toda la cueva.

—¿Que mierda quieres? —se volteó para encararla. Mas al darse vuelta, se encontró con lo mismo que Granger y yo veíamos mientras él sacaba todo su repertorio de hechizos.

—¿Pero… que maldita cosa es eso?

—No tengo idea.

—¡Hola! —les hablo una mujer que salía del lago. La mujer salió envuelta en una túnica blanca vaporosa, iba descalza, tez aceitunada y cabello ligeramente ondulado, grandes ojos color cobre y los miraba con dulzura inquietante.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó Granger.

—Sean bienvenidos. —al parecer no escucho a la castaña.

—¿Dónde estam…?—trató de preguntar Draco.

—Mi nombre de Lhuma, y soy la guardián de este lugar —dijo extendiendo las manos.

—¡Un gusto! —Continuó Granger —nos puedes decir co…

—Ustedes, supongo, vienen de fuera.

Ambos retrocedieron con las varitas en alto cuando la ninfa avanzo hacia ellos.

—¡Oh! No, no hay necesidad de eso. Se los aseguro —dijo con una voz casi melodiosa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunto Draco ásperamente.

—Ya lo dije Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Por qué se todo de las personas que atraviesan ese lienzo. —señaló lo que para nosotros era una pared invisible.

—¿Nos podrías ayudar a salir de aquí? —Pidió Granger —por favor.

La ninfa caminó a su alrededor. Ambos tenían las varitas bajas pero la guardia en alto, no la perdieron de vista ni un instante, atentos a cada movimiento de la ninfa.

—Me temo que eso no puede ser así de fácil —habló una vez terminada su inspección.

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó Draco con arrogancia. — ¿cómo que no es así de fácil? ¡solo muéstranos la salida!

—Me temo que la única salida es atravesar el lago. —les informó la ninfa.

—Entonces lo atravieso —Aseguró Draco y se encaminó al lago que estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, sin embargo se percató que entre más avanzaba el lago sorprendentemente se alargaba.

—¿Pero qué carajos, es eso? —preguntó molesto.

—Les advertí que no pueden salir tan fácil.

—¿Cómo salimos entonces? —quiso saber la chica.

—Este lugar es mágico… —comenzó la ninfa.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Quién se lo iba imaginar? —el rubio impertinente se ganó una mirada de desaprobación por ambas chicas.

De pronto la ninfa se convirtió en un ser de piel gris, su cabello largo y negro se redujo hasta las orejas, sus ojos se convirtieron es dos cuencas vacías, su nariz desapareció y como boca solo una abertura, adiós a la túnica blanca y solo quedo como cuerpo un ser esquelético con el cuero pegado a los huesos. Cuando habló hizo que los chicos sintieran escalofríos.

—Iba a darles la mejor solución para hallar la salida, pero como a la vista salta que son bastante inteligentes, arréglenselas como puedan, —decía mientras caminaba al lago —sólo les advierto…si para los primeros rayos del sol no han salido, su destino será permanecer en este lugar para siempre.

—¡Que mierda! — Draco avanzó hacia la criatura pero esta estaba por entrar en el agua, al sentir la cercanía del chico volteo abruptamente y les dijo:

—para salir de aquí, tendrán que vencer a su peor enemigo, hablar ayuda a liberar las almas —y con eso se hundió en el lago por completo…

Ambos se quedaron paralizados unos segundos antes de que Granger estallara contra Draco.

—¿Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? por tu estupidez ella se fue, era la única que podía indicarnos la salida.

—Para empezar que estemos aquí es tu maldita culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? pedazo de imbécil, ¿mi culpa?

—¡Si! ¡Tú!… ¡culpa! ¡Nos castigaron por tu jodida culpa!

—¡tú querías lanzarme un imperdonable!

—¡porque tú, me lanzaste esa maldita botella con _filtro de muertos en vida_!

—¡porque tú! engreído, querías hechizarme.

—Eso fue después que tú tiraras mi caldero arruinando mi poción perfecta, porque como yo te estaba ganando, tu orgullo de sabelotodo no te dejó.

—¿Ganándome Malfoy? no te engañes, eso nunca pasará.

—Si te estaba ganando… —de pronto observé a ambos quedarse tensos. Yo no vi nada, pero sus rostros eran de completo terror. Gire la cabeza a ambos lados, pero tampoco encontré nada.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas mientras apretaba los ojos y se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Por su parte Granger se quedó de pie con una mano en el pecho, estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad y se veía el terror en su mirada.

Yo volteé a mí alrededor una vez más y nada, no sabía que los ponía de esa manera pero estaban muy alterados.

—El aire Malfoy… se está acabando.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Draco sin levantar la vista.

Yo seguí tratando de entender que pasaba.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta estúpida cueva se está cerrando! ¡Nos aplastara!

Granger se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, se estaba poniendo pálida y sudorosa. —Malfoy moriremos, el aire...

—No digas estupideces Granger el aire está perfecto, ¡son las putas paredes él problema! ¡nos aplastaran!

Entonces comprendí, ambos veían y sentían cosas diferentes que los estaban lastimando. Hasta hoy no comprendo que clase de magia era esa.

Entendí qué tenían que hacer y me angustié al ver el tiempo correr, Draco miraba a los lados y lanzaba encantamientos pero era obvio que ninguno funcionaba contra paredes que no existían, sin embargo para él eran reales.

Me sentí aliviada, al recordar que esos chicos estaban a salvo en mi despacho, que este era sólo su recuerdo y entonces me quedé esperando paciente a descubrir como solucionaron el dilema.

Draco, dejó de pelear pero mantenía los ojos cerrados. Y Granger por su parte estaba tendida en el suelo.

—¡Granger! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta maldita sea! —la sacudió.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos — la cosa esa, dijo que nos enfrentaríamos a nuestro peor enemigo ¿no?

—Nosotros mismos… —soltó con dificultad.

—Sí, eso es. Yo le temo a los lugares cerrados.

—Yo a no poder respirar…

—Entonces hay que enfrentar ese miedo.

Se quedaron tranquilos largo rato, yo no veía cambio alguno.

—Malfoy —lo llamó con dificultad pero ya no jadeando. —Ella también dijo que hablar nos hace libres. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los lugares cerrados?

—Porqué un día me quedé encerrado por horas en el armario del sótano de mi casa. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a no respirar?

—Porque un día me tragué un globo y me estaba asfixiando.

—¿En serio? ¡Que estupidez! —se burló y ella frunció el ceño.

Ambos lucían más tranquilos, pero las cosas seguían mal, lo reflejaban en sus miradas.

—Esto no funciona Granger, las paredes se están cerrando más despacio pero sigue igual. ¿Cómo va el aire?

—Sigue pesado aunque ya es respirable. — Dijo sentándose — ¿de verdad tú vez el espacio más pequeño?

—Si.

—Creo que tienes razón el confesar nuestros miedos ayudo, pero debe haber algo más.

—¡Claro que tengo razón! —dijo Draco indignado y molesto.

Permanecieron en silencio, supongo que escudriñando una posibilidad de salir y sobre todo ¿que tenían que hacer para salir?

—Granger ¡Mira! —Draco señaló el techo de la cueva.

—¡Son runas!

—Es evidente. —dijo con fastidio.

Las runas comenzaron a tomar un color dorado y revelaron lo que ya suponía. Esto parecía un estúpido juego de adolescentes «verdad o reto» ni más ni menos aunque lo adornen con palabras suntuosas.

Ambos se miraron con irritación, ya habían descubierto como yo, el truco de esa cueva.

—Hagamos una cosa —Draco tuvo una idea. —No quiero morir aquí, y ya estuve analizando todas la posibilidades, y a menos que tú tengas otra idea. Tenemos que contarnos todo con la verdad tal como señalan esas cosas. Así que esta es mi propuesta: hagamos el juramento inquebrantable, bajo los siguientes términos...—hubo una pausa para ver sus posibilidades —...todo lo que aquí digamos no se lo diremos a nadie.

—Hecho —aceptó la chica.

Los vi unir sus manos y por las condiciones de Granger, Draco hizo el hechizo.

Ahora empezaba lo interesante. Eché un vistazo a la runas y la primera prueba era excitante. Mejor aún, estaba obligados a hablar con la verdad. Si esa era la primera pregunta el resto serian un poema.

Draco tamborileó los dedos sobre rodilla antes de armarse de valor y ser el primero en confesar.

—Porque eres más inteligente y astuta, porque no hay hechizo que no hagas, muy a pesar que eres sangre sucia… —la cueva comenzó a temblar de manera estrepitosa y rocas cayeron, ambos tuvieron que levantarse para esquivarlas. — ¡joder! Está bien —gritó a la nada el rubio — hija de Muggles ¿Mejor? —preguntó de nuevo a la cueva.

—¡Eres un verdadero idiota! —ahora la cueva escupió fuego, ambos se tiraron al suelo.

En su pequeña pelea ni se percataban que ella podía respirar y Draco ya no veía la cueva reducirse. Esperé y supe que tarde o temprano repararían en ello.

—Parece que tenemos que hablar con cortesía Granger ¿qué no te enseñan modales?

—¡Ay por favor! mira quien lo dice. Espera… ya puedo respirar —Esos dos estaban más preocupados en agredirse que en otra cosa. Ahí entendí la actitud en mi despacho.

—¿Te doy un premio? ¿Te aplaudo? o… —la cueva estaba dispuesta a mantenerlos quietos, pues ahora el lago comenzó a crecer. — ¡está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No seré quien comience otra pelea! —Ahora, ¿Por qué maldita sea me odias tú a mí?

—Porque... —titubeó —...porque eres listo, y no tienes que esforzarte para aprender las cosa, odio verte por los pasillos tan tranquilo, nunca estudias, y sin embargo sacas notas como las mías.

—Mejores que las tuyas.

—Eso no Malfoy, eso nunca —puntualizo Granger.

Draco rió un superioridad.

Las runas cambiaban de posición y nuevas confesiones les pedía, yo estaba extasiada de ver lo mucho que se parecían y estoy segura que ellos como yo, ya se habían percatado que sus respuesta continuamente involucraban al otro.

Los miraba muerta de risa cuando confesaron que sí habían tenido un amor imposible, rogué a Merlín, Morgana y Salazar que les preguntara quien era. Pero no fue así, ambos se miraban de reojo, advine la respuesta. Pero yo quería que lo confesaran.

Las risas se acabaron cuando las runas revelaron la siguiente prueba. ¿Cuál es el mayor secreto que traes cargando?

—¡Esto es estúpido! — Draco intentó romper la tensión aunque en realidad terminó por generarla aún más. — ¡maldita cosa! ¡Sal de una puta vez! ¡Me cansé de tus juegos idiotas! ¡Quiero salir ya!

Miré a Granger, ella no objetaba la reacción de Draco, estaba segura que pensaba igual que el rubio.

La cueva comenzó a temblar, Granger se resguardó pegándose a las paredes, yo hice lo mismo, no es que me afecte, solo soy una deambulante por la cabeza de alguien más, pero el instinto es el instinto.

El temblor pasó y Granger habló. —escucha Malfoy, por donde veas esto, es evidente que no saldremos de aquí hasta cumplir con todo lo que indiquen las runas.

—¿Me quieres contar el secreto que cargas?

—Evidentemente no id…—se detuvo —Malfoy.

—Pues tampoco quiero que sepas mis cosas Granger —dijo Draco mirando fijamente a la chica. Paso una hora aproximadamente, yo veía de uno a otro mientras intentaban toda clase de hechizos, evidentemente ninguno funcionó.

Después del último hechizo de desbloqueo sin éxito conjurado por Granger, esta se dejó caer recostando la espalda en la pared. —Malfoy, no vamos a salir de aquí sin enfrentar esta cueva.

—¡Y la maldita tiene sus propias reglas! —aseguro.

—Bien… voy a revisar el hechizo inquebrantable que conjuraste. — La castaña se armó de valor.

—Lo hice bien, soy el mejo…

—No me refiero a eso, voy a revisar si los términos que acordamos son garantía para mí.

Draco a regañadientes tomo de nuevo la mano de la chica mientras esta conjuraba un hechizo para revisar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo malo? No verdad.

—Nada, todo es como dijiste.

Los silencios de verdad me estaban fastidiando, ese par se la pensaba mucho para hablar, de Draco lo imaginaba, pero me intrigaba saber que escondía Hermione Granger.

—No sé tú, pero yo quiero salir de esta porquería lo antes posible, así que como estoy seguro que si hablas de lo que aquí escuches te mueres, voy hablar con toda confianza. —me puse alerta, tenía una sospecha de lo que escondía Draco, pero confirmarlo, era algo que anhelaba.

Tomó aire, su rostro se distorsionó en una manera grotesca y el dolor se dejó ver.

—Soy un Mortífago. —levanto la manga de su camisa y rebeló la marca tenebrosa. —tengo la misión de matar a Dumbledore… o él señor tenebroso matara a mi familia. —se dio la vuelta para evitar la mirada de la castaña, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, la chica estaba estupefacta. —Está viviendo en mi casa, ahora mi madre está sola con él —su voz se quebró, imaginé que la chica trataría de golpearlo o algo parecido, pero estaba inmóvil. Draco lloraba de verdad —todo este tiempo he tratado de hacerlo pero, no he podido, yo hechicé a Bell. He intentado varias cosas pero no lo he logrado, ¡Maldita sea! —Golpeó la pared con su puño — ¡si no tengo éxito, ese maldito mestizo de mierda matará a mi madre!

La chica no se movía, parecía digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. —Harry… Harry tenía razón, ¡por Merlín! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza —yo no le creí. —se fue contra el rubio pero este la sostuvo de las manos. — ¡nosotros te vamos a detener!

—¿Detenerme Granger? No me hagas reír, Potter está más ocupado jugando Quiddich y de sus asuntos amorosos que hacer lo que debe. Es un imbécil que no madurará. De seguir así, te aseguro que no fallaré.

—¿Cómo es posible que lo digas con tanto descaro?

—Yo deseaba que me lo pusiera más difícil, pero es un niño estúpido que no se da cuenta que es la punta de la flecha de la orden del fénix. Piensa que todo es fácil, por su culpa murió Sirius y él… él prometió ayudarnos a mi madre y a mí si mi papá quería seguir con los Mortífagos. Pero… la estupidez de Potter lo mató.

—No te atrevas a…

—¿A qué Granger? ¿A decir la verdad? O ¿qué? ¿no me digas que tú no le advertiste que debe aprender Oclumancia? es tan fácil entrar a su puñetera cabeza, que da flojera.

—¡Tú no conoces a Harry! es irresponsable si… pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¡No lo justifiques! sus estupideces ponen a todos en peligro ¡Maldita sea! te pone en peligro a ti el muy imbécil. — ¡Mierda! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! es decir "oh cielos". Lo soltó, no imaginé que lo haría, pero lo hizo.

—¿Qué? —La castaña reacciono pasados unos minutos, en los que se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Trate de descifrar la reacción de Draco, pero como siempre, es un completo misterio. No me quedo otra más que esperar a ver qué pasaba. No esperé mucho.

—¡Al diablo! —palabra de honor que mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando Draco tomó a Granger por la cintura—además, nunca vas a revelar esto. — ¡la beso! Esperé la reacción de la castaña, pero para mi sorpresa se colgó de su cuello y respondió el beso, no es que me haya acercado a ver, pero era obvio desde donde estaba.

Tuve que mirar para otro lado.

Cuando se separaron, Granger estaba ruborizada y Draco la miraba con una sonrisa extraña, supongo que es su cara de satisfacción sincera.

—¿Cómo que matará a tu familia si no haces lo que te pide? —Granger no comentó nada del beso, sólo miró el piso.

—Si, tal como oyes. —Draco la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. —yo no quiero Granger. Pero es el castigo que debe cumplir mi padre, él falló en conseguir la profecía y yo tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

—Pero... ¿por qué tú?

—Porque soy lo que Lucius ama. Ese es su castigo. Él sabe que fallaré. No puedo hacerlo.

Granger acaricio la marca tenebrosa mientras Draco la miraba con suspicacia, supe que por la cabeza del chico pasaba la misma pregunta que por la mía. ¿Porque Granger no lo rechazo? Se habían acabado los reproches e insultos.

—Granger…

—Malfoy, no… —lo interrumpió —como dijiste, de esto no podemos hablar a nadie. No tiene caso que hablemos de lo que acaba de suceder. —pude ver la cara de disgusto de Draco.

—Como quieras. —volvió a dar la vuelta para reacomodar su postura, vi su orgullo herido. Era increíble como estaban fingiendo que no se besaron. — ¿cuál es tu más grande secreto hoy Granger?

La chica vaciló, pero finamente supongo que llego a la misma conclusión, nada saldría de esas paredes. —Harry está buscando Horrocrux.

—Hor.. ¿Qué?

—No estoy obligada a decir que es ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco es como que vaya a ir a contárselo al señor oscuro.

—Aun así no te lo diré. —ambos vieron las runas cambiar, una nueva prueba, la cereza del pastel.

—¡No me jodas! —Dijo Draco con hastío.

La ninfa les pedía revelar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. En ese momento confirmé que ella manejaba las runas a su antojo. Y entonces recordé lo que dijo Lhuma al entrar, que ella sabe todo de las personas que entran por su velo. Ella sabía algo que incluso ellos mismos ignoraban o se negaba a admitir.

—Yo no tengo sentimientos por ti Malfoy.

—Ni yo por ti.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Entonces por que me besaste? —lo encaró.

—¿Por qué me correspondiste? —la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él con brusquedad, la chica volvió a decepcionarme, esperaba una cachetada, algo, mínimo un insulto ¡pero nada! No le dijo nada. —¿Por qué me correspondiste Granger? —preguntó sobre sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a posar sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio.

—¡contéstame!

Nada

—Pídeme que me aleje, y por Salazar te juro que no volveré a tocarte, pero pídelo.

Nada.

Draco se acercó y volvió a besarla, de igual forma ella correspondió y después de unos largos minutos de besuqueo, se separaron. Si Rita Skeeter hubiera estado ahí, habría obtenido la mejor historia de todos los tiempos para "corazón de bruja"

—Desde que pisé la estación 9/4 y te vi en el tren… me gustaste. Yo andaba bus…—comenzó la castaña.

—… Buscando el sapo de Longbottom, entraste y vi… tu cabello enmarañado... —tomó un mechón y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. —Fuiste la niña más linda que vi hasta el baile de navidad hace dos años… —la castaña arrugo la frente. —cuando entraste del brazo de Krum, esa le gana a todas.

—Yo…

—Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar Gran… ¿está bien si te llamo Hermione?

—Si Draco.

Él sonrió y continuó —no estaríamos diciendo todo esto de no estar seguros que no podemos hablarlo con nadie por ningún medio.

—Pero siempre lo sabremos nosotros.

—Pues tenemos que fingir muy bien. —se me rompió el corazón de ver a un par de niños tomando una decisión tan difícil, tenían derecho a conocerse, a aclarar esta atracción que se tenían, pero el destino los coloco en caminos diferentes, con una barrera impenetrable, donde la vida estaba en juego. No hacía falta aclaraciones. Ella una hija de Muggles no podía estar con el príncipe de Slytherin, un Mortífago criado para torturar y él no podía estar con la amiga de Potter, una sangresucia.

Se separaron y leyeron las runas. Volvieron a cambiar. Lhuma supo cómo yo, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Viéndolos, sobraban las explicaciones —. ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor… en… este momento? —leyó Draco.

Ambos se quedaron silenciosos. Con todo esto seguro que había nuevos miedos.

—Que logres matar al director y condenes tu alma, que maten a tu madre y a ti si fallas. A eso le temo.

Draco la miró estudiando su reacción, estoy segura que no encontró falsedad en sus palabras. Se colocó a su espalada y la abrazó por detrás, ya no esperé nada de la chica, supe que correspondería el abrazo. Posó su nuca contra su pecho y él inhaló el olor de su cabello.

—¿De verdad eso te preocupa? —Granger movió la cabeza afirmativamente. —Mi mayor miedo es que si se enteran de esto, te puedan hacer daño — ¡Merlín! estaba tan ensimismada con esto que olvidé lo importante. El señor tenebroso y los Mortífagos matarían a Granger si se enteran que ella estaba al tanto del asesinato de Dumbledore.

—Cada semana, en Hogsmeade, el padre de Theo, hace Oclumancia en mí para saber que estoy haciendo, se ocultar las cosas de varios, pero de Gaspard Nott es imposible, es el mejor. Incluso mejor que el señor oscuro.

—¿Y sabrá que me enteré?

—Así es.

—Y me matará.

—Si

—Pues no le tengo miedo.

—Hermione —la chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre de pila de los labios del ojigris, yo también reí por la ternura que esto ocasiono —no es sencillo, además si sabe de los Horr… eso… se pondrá alerta ¿porque supongo que tiene que ver con él? ¿No es así?

Quisiera describir todas y cada una de las reacciones de esos chicos, pero fue duro verlos, en la mañana se odiaban, casi se mataban, y durante el día descubrieron todo lo que tienen en común, saben que se gustan, se atraen, pero no pueden revelarlo, por su bien, por sus vidas, sus familias y amigos, por sus ideales tan contradictorios, por su amor el cual nunca madurará. Esta experiencia es lo único que los une. Los vi reír, contándose cosas de su niñez, sus gustos, sabores, colores, comida, jamás vi a Draco con esa sonrisa desde que era un niño.

Podrán imaginarse lo doloroso que es ver crecer a un niño tierno y hermoso convirtiéndose en un Mortífago. Pero ese día, era el Draco que debió ser siempre. Me dolió por mi hermana, pero ella tampoco era feliz a su lado.

De pronto todo acabo, abrí los ojos en mi despacho y me encontré con sus miradas tristes. Volteé la cabeza, ya sabía la pena que tenían.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitan? —pregunte sin preámbulos, ya era bastante por lo que pasaron.

—Que elimines esos recuerdos, todos los de este día. —demandó Draco.

—¿Están seguros? —supe que sí, pero tenía que preguntar.

—Es lo mejor —por su tono de voz, la castaña trataba de convencerse así misma más que a mí.

—¿Están seguros que quieren perder lo que hoy encontraron?

—Si esto es verdadero —Draco entrelazo su mano con la de la chica y las poso sobre su corazón. — entonces tarde o temprano encontrará el camino. —No pude dejar de asombrarme ante estas palabras, ¿de verdad? ¿Tanto confiaban en lo que sentían? ¿Tanto que estaban dispuestos a dejar que su amor los volviera a encontrar a ellos?

—Está bien, _sapientia ambulate._ —conjuré, camine por sus pensamientos eliminándolos para siempre, a diferencia de otros hechizos, el mío no permite que sean guardados, así como las lágrimas o extraerlos con varitas, yo los borro desde la mente y el corazón, no queda nada una vez que estando dentro de sus mentes conjuro el hechizo.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, los vi confundidos, les inventé que los encontré inconscientes, a todo el mundo le dije que los hallé de camino al castillo después de ir al lago. Todos lo creyeron. Yo recogí ese día mis cosas, abandone mi clase, ya sabía de qué proteger a Pansy.

Nadie habló más del tema, hasta esta mañana, en que fui a aplicar el éxtasis de pociones por parte del ministerio. Una vez que Voldemort fue destruido y Hogwarts restaurado, los alumnos regresaron para terminar sus exámenes.

El examen tenía treinta minutos de haber concluido, pero dos alumnos, los cuales pensé que eran los más inteligentes no entregaban sus pergaminos, así que me vi en la imperiosa necesidad de presionar.

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, si no entregan sus exámenes en este momento serán reprobados.

Ninguno me hizo caso ¿Por qué no me sorprendió?

—Esta es la última vez que verán a sus compañeros… creí que querrían estar con ellos… tal vez... esta sea la última vez que se vean… —insinué con cautela, según yo. No había vuelto a verlos desde aquella noche.

La castaña se levantó y me dio el pergamino, caminaba hacia fuera con la mirada baja.

—¡Hermione! —la voz Draco sonaba desesperada. La chica volteó y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Yo los miré de reojo, fingiendo ordenar los exámenes.

—¡No olvidaste! —la chica se lanzó a sus brazos. —¡no olvidaste!

—¿Cómo podría? eso jamás. ¿Y tú tampoco?

—Nunca.

Ambos me miraron

—Yo hice el hechizo y nunca me falló. —aseguré

—Pero… —comenzó Draco.

—¡Amor! Draco, la magia más poderosa del mundo, se defendió y no permitió que fuera borrado de sus memorias. —Expliqué.

—Pero el señor…

—Voldemort, siempre subestimó el amor y nunca encontró nada porque tu amor por ella, creó escudos que ni Gaspard Nott pudo pasar.

Salimos del salón y gocé con las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos al verlos tomados de la mano.

—¿Pero qué…? —trato de Peguntar Theo, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

— Ve por tus cosas—Draco se dirigió a Granger —hoy mismo vamos a buscar a tus padres.

—Hermio…

—Cuando regrese Harry, ¿no oíste? voy por mis papás. Draco va ayudarme.

La Heroína de Guerra y el ex Mortífago caminaron en direcciones opuestas para reunirse más tarde con maleta en mano y comenzar a vivir su amor, amor que tuve el privilegio de ver nacer, en mi primer día en Hogwarts como maestra sustituta de pociones.

N/A. Anhelo haya sido de su agrado, es el primer escrito que hago público, y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.

Gracias a mis compañeras y amigas de la página Dramione Shipper, por darme sus consejos y apoyo. **Gizz Ramirez** **,** **Doris de Méndez** **,** **Areeh Rojas** **,** **Iris DH Prz** **.**


End file.
